dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Dokipedia in English:Rules
These are the rules of this wiki we all must follow and obey. All these rules MUST BE FOLLOWED on this wiki. TV Series This family-friendly wiki is ONLY for content officially relating to the series, such as the episodes of the series, the transcripts for every episode of the series, the songs of the series, people behind the series, objects and stuff seen in the series, places in the series, et al. This wiki is for Doki-canon only, and for other things that are only officially related to Doki. Harassment and Staying Off-Topic You will at first be given a warning. If you do not follow the warnings, you will be blocked at the admin's discretion... which means the more you harass the admin or keep staying off-topic, the longer the block will be. Things that are strictly prohibited or prevented include: * Add supposed information to pages. You need a source. * Spamming, which is very disrespectful. * Profanity, which is REALLY disrespectful for users * Inappropriate content, which is STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED. * Vandalization, which is STRICTLY PREVENTED/PROHIBITED on this wiki. Anyone who does this will be permanently BLOCKED! * Adult content, which is strictly prohibited. * Trolling (being mean to other people), which is also STRICTLY PREVENTED. * Abusing ANYONE including unknown users (FANDOM contributors) * Cyberbullying, which can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied, tell an admin or person you trust. * Discrimination of other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and etc. * Any hateful or bashing comments are not tolerated and they will be taken down immediately. * Staying off-topic: This wiki is meant for the actual show only.... DO NOT make any pages or comments that are off-topic of the show, because staying off-topic is STRICTLY PROHIBITED! * Sockpuppet accounts: Making several accounts and trying to dodge bans by doing that is against Wiki policy. There are no warnings. If we suspect a sockpuppet account, you will be permanently BANNED! Vandalization of Pages Any user who vandalizes the series' pages will be PERMANENTLY BLOCKED. So in this case, we STRICTLY prevent vandalism on this wiki, which is NOT the right thing to do, and is strictly prohibited. Admins and Profiles * DO NOT make or edit pages to give YOUR opinion on something. Do it on your profile, or on the comments/discussion posts section. * Don't edit other people's profiles without their permission. We respect everybody's privacy! Respecting Opinions * Everyone must respect other people’s opinions. Not everyone in this wiki will like what you like or hate what you hate. * Respect other admins and do not say anything bad! Pictures What's allowed on Articles Screencaps and official images from the show are perfectly okay, as long as they're from the series. Images from other sites are NOT acceptable (excepting when they're used to illustrate a point about the iteration of the character); this is, after all, the Dokipedia Wiki. In addition, drawings, photoshops, or any other type of fanmade images are only allowed on userpages and blog posts, and do not belong on articles. Fanfictions, fanmade pages, other stuff not related to the show and/or parodies also do not belong here. What's Allowed on userpages and blog posts Fan edits and art is allowed on userpages and blog posts. However, they must meet the following requirements: * No Plagiarism: Taking another user's art without permission, claiming someone else's art to be your own, or editing another person's art and claiming it as your own, are not allowed. If you wish to decorate your userpage with someone else's art, make sure to ask permission from the artist, and then credit them in the image caption. * No NSFW art: This means no gore or referencing disturbing subject matter, and no politics. If you wouldn't want your parents, grandparents, children, baby siblings, or World Expedition Club members seeing you posting it, then don't put it here. This wiki is a TV-Y rated wiki based on this kids show! Videos Videos related to the show are perfectly fine, as long as you stick with the series. But do not upload photos/videos unrelated to the show unless you're using them personally. Uploading false information is strictly prohibited. Creepypastas Creepypastas in this wiki are NOT allowed here too, since this is really a family-friendly wiki. Anyone who puts them here will be blocked. Fantasy Stuff, Fanfiction and Parodies Want to write a story or make a parody of your own? If you have expressed the desire to write fanfictions or parodies of Doki, please go to: Scratchpad III or The Parody Wiki and create an account to start writing fanfics or parodies. Please DO NOT post fanmade article pages, fanfic, things NOT related to the show, or parody stuff on this wiki. And DO NOT make pages, comments, message threads or discussion posts with fantasy stuff and/or information AT ALL COSTS. Strike System Depending on the terms of the rules above broken, there is a strike system in place. * Strike One - Given a first warning (X), blocked for 1 week. * Strike Two - Given another warning - let them know if they break the rule a third time, they're blocked (XX), blocked for 2 weeks. * Strike Three - Last strike, you're out! Block time determined by what they've done (XXX), permanently blocked for life. 'Any violation of these rules will make us remove said infringing edits, and will lead to you getting a strike! Apologies will NOT grant an end to blocking or removal of a strike. ' Assistance If you need any help with editing an character article, episode article, episodic transcript, song article, object article, vehicle article, template designs for the wiki, and other stuff (but ONLY RELATING TO THE SHOW), just ask NoditaPony (or NoditaV) for help! Conclusion Please remember, have fun at the Worldwide Expedition Club! Category:Information for Users